Miho Kirishima/13 Riders
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History 13 Riders Miho was only as seen Kamen Rider Femme at the final battle with other Kamen Riders where she fought Shinji and Ren. She was one of the remaining Riders to activate their Final Vents on Shinji (as Kamen Rider Knight Survive). Alternate ending In the alternate ending, when Shinji as Knight destroys the core of the Mirror World, Femme and the other Riders vanished. However, the battle is reset again as Odin waits for the time Ryuki fights. Kamen Rider Femme Kamen Rider Femme Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 175 cm. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 66-69. ISBN 978-4091014863.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 13. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 72. ISBN 978-4840224284. *'Rider Weight': 60 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 8 km. *'Hearing:' 8 km. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 100 t. with Wing Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Wing Slasher': 100 t. *'Misty Slash': 250 t. *'Advent: Blancwing': 200 t. Miho can transform into Kamen Rider Femme using her Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Blancwing. Her Visor, the Blanc Visor, is a rapier that also functions as her personal weapon. Blanc's kicking power and running speed are average, but her punching power is the lowest out of all of the 13 Riders and she is tied with Zolda for the lowest jump height. Through the use of her Sword Vent Advent Card, Femme can arm herself with the , a double-bladed staff derived from the edges of Blancwing's wings combined together. Her Guard Vent equips her with the , a shield derived from Blancwing's wings and back. In addition, Femme is always seen with Blancwing's torso mounted on her back, equipping her with a cape. By using her Final Vent, Femme can execute her finisher, the Misty Slash, which equips her with the Wing Slasher if she does not already possess it. Blancwing then flies behind the enemy and creates a gust by flapping its wings, sending the opponent flying Towards Femme, who slashes it with the Wing Slasher. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Blanc Visor - Blanc's Visor and personal weapon that enables her to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Behind the scenes Portrayal Miho Kirishima is portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki Spoiler Page See Also *Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) - The user of the Kamen Rider Femme powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Villains